Varssk
:"I see the Galaxy like this; you're either a Hunter or a Bounty." :―Varssk Varssk was a male Trandoshan Bounty Hunter who was active during the Separatist Crisis, Clone Wars, and the Galactic Civil War. During his bounty hunting career, he gained quite the reputation and was well known across the Galaxy. Biography Early Life (51 BBY–27 BBY) :Dralus Corr: "You scum! Do you know who I am? If you kill me, my partners will have the whole Galactic Senate breathing on your back!" :Varssk: "That's why I own a weapon." :―Varssk and Dralus shortly before his death. Varssk was born on Trandosha in 51 BBY, his father was a known Bounty Hunter and former slaver. Under the guidance of his father, Varssk quickly developed skills with ranged weapons and often used this skill to hunt animals and later Wookiee's in the swamps of Trandosha for both sport and Jagannath points. Corr Estate After proving himself to be a formidable warrior, Varssk's Clan sent him on his first mission to hunt and kill Dralus Corr - the head of a famous weapons manufacturer that approved the free supplement of weapons and supplies to Wookiee Chieftain Tarfful and his men. Varssk accepted the mission with honor and traveled to Dantooine in search of the Corr Estate, the known residence of Dralus Corr and his close affiliates. Once he arrived at the Estate grounds he confronted several armed Security Droids, with ease Varssk blasted each droid with his heavily modified blaster carbine. Fresh kill As he proceeded further into the Corr Estate he continued to confront more Security Droids, although he managed to eliminate each and every one of them whilst maintaining a stable body condition. Varssk soon found himself in a room with Dralus Corr, as Varssk was disarmed by a Security Droid, Dralus revealed his vibroblade - preparing to execute Varssk. Varssk scanned the room and then quickly moved from the droid's captivity and ripped it apart with his bare hands. As he did so, Dralus took a strike at Varssk's knee and succeeded causing blood to cover the flooring. With rage, Varssk charged at Dralus and beat him viciously until he striked the Trandoshan with multiple blows in the shoulder and neck. As Dralus prepared to send one final blow, killing Varssk - he reached for a broken security droid component and brutally slashed Dralus in the chest. With Dralus barely holding onto his life, Varssk grabbed him by the neck and bashed him out of the window leaving him to fall to his death, successfully completing his mission. As Varssk prepared to return home, he stole Dralus' Vibroblade and kept it as both a trophy and a weapon of defense. Umbara (27 BBY) :Bartender: "What brings you to Umbara, my scaly friend?" :Varssk: "Hunt." :―Varssk and a Bartender have a brief conversation. Shortly after the death of Dralus Corr, Varssk started getting many calls regarding bounties as they believed he proved himself enough to be a worthy Hunter. When he chose the highest bidder he was given the task of killing a Rodian Pirate Lord who was only known by his nickname of "Bloodspiller." Bloodspiller was terrorizing the locals in a nearby City by stealing supplies and injuring people. He refused to go under Jedi Custody so a bounty was placed on his head. After further investigation of Pirate Lord Bloodspiller, Varssk climbed into his Starship and flew to Umbara in search of the ruthless pirate. Once he arrived at the Spaceport he stopped by one of the famous Cantina's there to have a look around, seeing if he can find anymore information about Bloodspiller. After a quick chat with the Bartender he found that Bloodspiller lived right outside of the City in a pirate controlled camp. Varssk scavenged some more credits and bought a landspeeder. After navigating through the deadly forests of Umbara, Varssk located the Pirate Camp and took out the guards silently. He soon hid the bodies, afterwards he looked through the camp and found the ruthless Pirate Lord "Bloodspiller" preparing to kill a group of civilians for not paying for their "fees." Hostage situation Varssk quickly reacted and immediately pulled out his DL-44 blaster pistol and shot the guards. In response, Bloodspiller shot one of the civilians in the shoulder and threatened to kill them all if he didn't leave. Knowing a Bounty Hunter of his kind wouldn't just walk out on a bounty because of a few civilians, Bloodspiller offered him credits and the rank of Lieutenant in his Pirate Gang. Varssk hesitated for a moment, attempting to convince Bloodspiller that he was thinking about it. He suddenly refused and shot Bloodspiller in the neck which led the civilians to run away. Varssk then approached the Rodian and prepared to finish him off, he was begging for mercy so out of the goodness in his heart Varssk considered. The Trandoshan hesitated and felt like he as in no position to determine life and death for other living beings. After long hesitation, Varssk let the pirate go but as he left he sighed and shot him in the chest. After dragging the Rodian's body to his starship he was confronted by a group of men, most likely members of Bloodspiller's Pirate Gang by the look of their attire. Varssk offered to let them live if they didn't cross him, they laughed and refused. A firefight broke out between the two and Varssk was critically injured with the pirate's winning the battle. The injured Trandoshan passed out and woke up to only see his starship siezed and stolen by the pirate's and a pool of blood by his side. As he slowly got up the ship hovered a few feet above Varssk and prepared to leave Umbara. Varssk quickly rushed into one of the Hangar's to find another ship. To his luck, this starship was open and an unaware pilot returned to only find his own ship taking off. Chase Varssk flew the starship towards the location of his own ship. After finding it and keeping a short distance with it, he set the starship to autopilot and jumped on top of his ship as it flew in the sky. One of the pirate's saw Varssk and climbed to the top and drew his vibroblade to kill him. Varssk did the same and a brief fight began, after multiple blows to the pirate's arm - Varssk impaled him and climbed down into the ship. As he walked around, in search of the Sick Bay he found another pirate. Varssk ran out of his blaster sight and shot him in the knee and quickly in the head with his DL-44. Instead of going to the Sick Bay, he rushed to the cockpit and killed two more pirate's before encountering a man piloting the ship, most likely not a pirate by the look of his clothing. Presuming he was a paid pilot, Varssk threw him out of the ship and flew back to Coruscant with the corpse of the Rodian Pirate Lord, Bloodspiller. After claiming his bounty, the tired Trandoshan took a brief vacation in the Upper City of Coruscant. The Pirate Gang would never forget Varssk and what he did so they hired a Mandalorian Mercenary to find and kill him. Appearances * Star Wars Galaxies (First appearance) * Star Wars Galaxies: Jump to Lightspeed * Star Wars Galaxies: Rage of the Wookiees * Star Wars Galaxies: Trials of Obi-Wan * '' Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' * Star Wars: Dead Bounty (Appears in flashback) Category:Trandoshans Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Male Characters